You Are the Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by Canadino
Summary: Sort of your typical girl-meets-girl love story. fem!AoKise


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Kise Ryouko has a secret. It isn't that she's a singer, because everyone knows that. Of course, she's no big name, so it's not like everyone's asking for her recent cd at school or anything like that, but she's gotten her name out but that isn't the point. It isn't that she has a backup career of model, because anyone who looks at her knows that with her lanky frame and long legs and long luscious blonde locks, she's a shoo-in for the covers of many fashion magazines. It isn't that she's not very smart, because the school posts exam results and she's never at the top. She's open and loud so everyone knows a lot about her, except one little detail.

Her secret: Kise Ryouko is a girl who likes girls.

Of course, she doesn't like just any girl. While she hangs around her self-proclaimed best friend Kuroko Tetsuko's shoulders and does the girl's hair against her will, she isn't attracted to Kuroko. Kuroko is small and dainty, and Kise just likes small dainty things. Kuroko is like her little beloved dress-up doll, because Kuroko doesn't really argue so Kise fixes her skirt by rolling it a little and prettying her up with accessories. But she doesn't like Kuroko like that.

Kise likes her girls to be outspoken and blunt about things. She wants a girl who can sweep her off her feet, but not one of those butch girls who she can't giggle about cute things with. There's something so alluring about the female figure to Kise that she can't put her finger on it, the swell of a bosom and the soft skin and the sweet smells. She's completely crazy about them! Boys are too hard and too rough for her tastes.

There are a lot of girls at school, she knows, that would love to be with her; she pretends not to notice that some girls idolize her and she's flattered but she doesn't want to be ogled. She wants to be appreciated. She wants a girl who will look past her prettiness and say, 'It's no big deal that you've got a pretty face. You're cute on the inside too'. Kuroko tells her to stop reading those dime story paperback romance novels, but Kuroko's never been a romantic at heart anyway.

To be honest, Kise's already given up on finding a suitable girlfriend, settling for describing her wistfully to a not-listening Kuroko during lunch breaks. There's no girl alive, she decides, that is up to her expectations. She's a girl who has talent in her own right, and she deserves the best kind of girl.

They come on a Tuesday. The homeroom teacher comes in and announces to an already weary class that there will be two transfer students. The class already knows that it'll be a girl and a boy, so that both parts of the class – male and female – have already speculated the kinds of people who might show. Obviously the boys are hoping for a curvaceous dark-haired beauty, and the girls are swooning over an assumed prince with impeccable manners. Kise may be a dreamer, but even she puts her foot down on nonsense like that. Kuroko is clearly uninterested, reading a book under her desk as the teacher brings the two students in.

The first new student is a pink-haired pretty boy named Momoi Satsuya, who smiles demurely and introduces himself with a sensual deep voice. Kise hears a roomful of satisfied sighs. Okay, she won't lie; Momoi looks and sounds like a charmer, but not the kind of guy who antagonizes himself with the boys. She anticipates this new guy to be the popular kind, one that her fan club will probably dream about asking Kise out. She glosses over him quickly.

The second new student is a dark-skinned, scowling girl named Aomine Dai. The chalk breaks as she writes her name, she is holding it so fiercely and writing so roughly. "Hi," she said with a growl in her voice, causing several potential boners to shrink immediately, "My name is Aomine and you'd all best remember that."

The two new students are from the same elementary school and probably know each other, from the way Momoi tries to smooth in Aomine's crude introduction. The teacher directs them to their seats: Momoi is to sit behind Kuroko and Aomine is sitting in front of Kise. Kuroko does not look up when Momoi passes and ignores the brief greeting the boy sends her. Aomine avoids making eye contact with anyone and sits down with a clatter.

Ganguro, Kise thinks. Aomine's hair is dark, but messily put together at her shoulders. Her skirt is long, as it reaches down to her knees and defies the rest of the class's, which are all rolled up and pinned. Gangster. Typical bad girl. It'll be best for her to stay away from Aomine, who will probably kick dirt all over her neat, white knee socks and pull at her blonde hair and say it's fake.

But Aomine doesn't say that at all. She turns around during the switch to third period and looks at Kise with piercing blue eyes, which startles the blonde for a moment. "Could you show me to the next classroom?" she says, uncharacteristically polite – or less rude - for a rough girl. "Since you look to be somewhat useful."

"I think I've found her," Kise says breathlessly as she latches onto Kuroko during gym class, her ample chest almost suffocating her shorter best friend. "Aomine-_san_. She's the one for me."

"Why do you say that," Kuroko says in a monotone, uninterested voice. But Kise is distracted, because Aomine is a master at sports too. The girls are supposed to be doing gymnastics while the boys play basketball, but Aomine goes up to the gym teacher, wearing boy shorts instead of the shorter girl shorts, and demands to play with the boys. In shock, the teacher agrees, and Kise watches with bated breath as Aomine outmaneuvers the boys and performs a perfect layup.

"Look," Kise almost moans, trembling with the greatness of it all. "Look at how…how _perfect_ she is…"

Kuroko manages to convince Kise not to write a long, flowery letter to Aomine – as it would probably be the smaller girl proofreading the nonsense, which she did not want to do – but she could not stop Kise from stumbling along the hallway after Aomine and Momoi, who were deep in discussion about their new school and blubbering. After a good while, the two turn, Momoi with amusement and Aomine with badly disguised exasperation.

"Yes, what is it?" Momoi asks politely with a smile. Kise figures if she swung that way, she would have lost feeling in her knees and swooned into his arms. But she's stronger than a pretty boy's smile. Much stronger.

"What do you want?" Aomine asks, almost snarls, and Kise almost finds standing to be a challenge.

"Um," she mumbles, twisting the hem of her skirt in her hands. Should she confess here and now? Wow, but she was in the middle of the hallway! And it was so sudden, they barely knew each other!

"Stop that," Aomine snapped, batting Kise's hands away from her skirt. "Your skirt's so short I can see your panties." Did she really flash Aomine like that? Oh, how embarrassing! But Aomine cared enough to stop her, she must be looking out for her!

"I'm sorry!" Kise squealed and ran down the hallway in the direction she came, whimpering and crying all the while.

[=]

Kise finds Aomine in the gym during lunch, shooting hoops from the free throw line. She's shooting in only her socks, not bothering to change into gym shoes, or even into gym clothes. Her skirt is long enough to prevent any shameful occurrences. Kise notes to herself that any other girl with a skirt down to her knees is one she would consider frumpy or straight-laced; but Aomine just looks beautiful.

"Are you going to stand there forever staring or are you going to come say what you want to say?" Aomine calls as the ball leaves her hands and goes neatly through the hoop. She hasn't looked once toward the door and only turns when the ball hits the floor and bounces away. The look on her face is guarded and careful.

"I just," Kise stammers, flushing bright red and clutching at the door for support. She has her best seductive pose on, chest out, looking up right past her eyelashes. Aomine's look makes her realize the other girl only views this display as foolish so she straightens up and pouts. She's done enough of talking herself out of doing this! "I want you to teach me basketball!"

Aomine's laugh stings her ears and makes her almost recoil right out of the gym. "You? Please!" Aomine's hands – dovelike, Kise notices, despite being constantly used – press against her stomach as she laughs. "Dainty little you? Don't try and trick me!" Aomine wipes a tear from her eye as Kise puffs her cheeks. "If you just want to talk to me, that's all you have to say. Basketball…really!" She bursts into another gale of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kise shouts, reddening now from embarrassment. This didn't go to plan at all. Kuroko calls her a crybaby and she can feel shameful tears well in her eyes already. This is just a stupid plan. She turns and starts to flee.

"Wait, wait…" Aomine crosses the space between them in a few quick steps and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Now hold up, pretty girl, I never said that I didn't want to talk to you." Kise feels her heart pound against her chest and she reminds herself to take deep breaths. Aomine is holding her – holding her! – and this was real and happening. "You seem like a dim sort of kid, so I'll just go out and say it. You're kind of like an airheaded doormat, and I bet anything if I told you to do something, you'd do it, right? That's kind of admirable, you know."

Kise misses the blunt insult.

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't know that a lot of girls don't really like me here, but I bet a lot of them like you, right? So how about it? Let's be friends, okay? I'm not a bad girl, I won't ruin you…" Aomine smirks. "…maybe."

"Really?" Kise cries, excited enough to start hiccupping. Aomine grins, and the first order of friendship is issued: go fetch her shoes for her.

[=]

"You know those rumors," Aomine says offhandedly, paging through a magazine she finds on the floor of Kise's messy room, taking a swig of the soda she had Kise bring up, "about Momoi? You know…being hung?"

"Huh?" Kise asks innocently, her eyes sparkling as she practically sits at command. Kuroko has called her like a puppy before, but she doesn't think so; even if she runs errands for Aomine and comes running when she's called – no. What about Momoi, anyway?

"Momoi having a huge dick," Aomine says bluntly, shooting Kise an exasperated look. She glances disinterestedly as Kise blushes and nods and mumbles understanding. "Well, it's true you know."

"It's…" Kise's voice catches. "…true?"

"We used to go out," Aomine shrugs, flipping the pages and perusing the articles about looking beautiful and looking your best. The magazine looks so out of place in Aomine's hands; she looks like she doesn't belong in Kise's girly room, full of posters and clothes and pretty things. "But that was a while ago. He's really clingy and annoying. But I thought you might be interested."

"I might be interested?" Kise echoes helplessly.

"Yeah," Aomine sniffs. "Since you always hang around us a lot. I thought you'd want to know."

[=]

"What if Aomine doesn't like girls?" Kuroko ventures blasphemously.

"That can't be!" Kise insists indignantly as they clean the classroom. "She…she's got to! I can tell! She's the kind of girl who would a girl like they're the most precious things to her! I…I just know it!"

"Has she done that to you?"

Kise opens her mouth and grimaces. "Well, no…" She thinks back frantically, wishing to find a sign that Aomine is fond of her, besides all those smiles she gave Kise for getting her bread or relaying messages…it's true, though, that Aomine still whispers secrets to Momoi and walks down the halls with various boys and laughs, instead of the sly chuckle she always has with Kise. Kise feels her vision blur with tears and almost wipes her face with the rag in her hands.

The door to the homeroom opens and Kise turns quickly, anticipating it to be Aomine, but instead it's a burly, grumpy kind of guy and two-toned hair. He isn't in the homeroom, she recognizes. "We're cleaning," she begins.

"Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko says fondly, and Kise whips her head around. That way of saying things…the slight flush on the boy's – Kagami's – face…!

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shouts. "You never told me…! Why didn't you tell me…!"

"Like I have a chance to," Kuroko frowns gently. "With you talking about Aomine all the time." She leaves Kise with the rest of the cleaning, which truthfully isn't a lot since Kuroko has gotten a lot done during Kise's moping. "You'll be okay," she says confidently. "I'm sure you and Aomine will work something out."

[=]

Kise decides to try and work things out, as Kuroko suggests, so she calls Aomine over and as she's gathering up her courage, flushing and rehearsing her speech in her head, Aomine grins and gets on her knees, lifts up Kise's skirt, pulls down her panties, and eats her out. It's shocking and amazing at the same time, the combination of surprise and arousal a strange feeling indeed.

"Ao…" Kise moans, whimpering, her skirt like a veil over Aomine as she works her tongue against Kise's clit. She traps Aomine right between her legs with her thighs, because honestly, when is this really going to happen again? She smells a sweet, musky scent in the room and is vaguely horrified to find it's coming from her.

"Always wearing short skirts like this," Aomine says, resurfacing from Kise, a dirty look on her face. "I was going to ask you how many boys you've let taken you, but you smell just like a virgin."

"I'm not easy like that," Kise mumbles, hoping it doesn't show on her face that's disappointed that Aomine stopped.

"You've never even looked at a boy like that, have you?" Aomine asks, tearing through Kise's act and pushes her down on the bed. "I mentioned that thing about Momoi but you've didn't do anything about it afterwards, which is probably a good thing since he's trying at your friend there." She buries her face in Kise's chest.

"I…I never thought…" Kise begins as Aomine slips a hand between her legs.

"You never do," Aomine laughs. "So shut up now and enjoy yourself."

[=]

Note: gomen for shitty fic


End file.
